Felicia's Fleeting Mastership
by Amatea
Summary: As a gift to her most devoted retainer, Corrin gives Felicia the chance to explore her dominant side. To the surprise of both, Felicia likes it. Contains: Dom/Sub, Intersex/Futanari Felicia
1. Chapter 1

A hushed whimper broke the hollow silence of the castle halls.

Felicia could barely stand to look Corrin in the eyes while in her compromising position. She could only peek while her lover Corrin licked her lips from across the red carpet between them. Her hands shook as they held up her black laced dress, exposing her tender, quivering penis and balls to one very special patron. Her nipples stood erect underneath the thin black fabric of her maid uniform, tightly gripping her midsection so that Corrin could see every heave of her nervous breath undulating her diaphragm. "M-Master!" she stammered quietly, "I promise to do my b-best!"

Corrin wore the hungry, yet disarming smile of a dragon princess awakened to a new object of lust: Felicia's adorable cock. It throbbed, throbbed, throbbed as if working a clumsy trance on her. "Remember what we talked about, Felicia?" Corrin teased while brushing back her silver locks. She stared resolutely into Felicia's eyes, seeking to impart some of her strength unto her timid maid. "You're the master today."

"O-okay." Felicia assented, pulling herself together. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reimagining herself into someone like her sister Flora: cool, composed and above all else competent. Her stance widened as she lifted her skirt higher to her breasts. She looked at Corrin with eyes still fraught with insecurity. "Come here, Corrin" she whispered nervously. A wince at the end punctuated the thought with a nonverbal 'please.'

Without pause, Corrin strutted up close enough to smell Felicia's perfume, mixed with the lewd musk of her exposed member underneath her dress. "I am here, master." Corrin said with a sultry obedience bordering on parody. Clearly, she had yet to hand over the reins. "Tell me your bidding."

The nearness of Corrin stoked the fire rising beneath her dress even further. It lapped up and down like a pet before Corrin's legs. Felicia was in heat, blushing madly while she shook in the eye of an emotional hurricane. She brought the dress up to her face as a barrier between Corrin's goading smile nearing hers.

"Sit!" she commanded. And just like that, Corrin disappeared from Felicia's view. She looked down to find Corrin on her knees, in front of her cock, looking up at her with an expectant wonder in her eyes.

Corrin truly was eager to please Felicia, ready to do anything for her most beloved companion in this dark, solitary fortress. She's had an idea of what Felicia wanted ever since they've been talking about their bodies in secret bedroom chats long ago. Her mouth watered as she let herself get lost in Felicia's concerned eyes, peering over the edge of the inviting black dress, waiting.

Felicia caught on to Corrin's sincerity, drew strength from it even. She moaned as Corrin's breath graced her length. "For your f-first t-task," she stammered, reciting a practiced script in her head, "lick the head of my cock and t-tell me how it tastes."

"As you wish, master" Corrin replied, drawing out her breathy words as she opened wide, showing her writing tongue to the now entranced maid looking down on her. Her lips formed a ring, sized to fit the flared head of cock meat before her. This was only the beginning, the first step of a vast road of pulsating, veiny girl dick stretched before her, ending at Felicia's crotch, with her smooth scrotum undulating below, all tantalizingly out of reach for now. The musk overwhelmed her, a primal smell that activated her sex and sent shivers down her arms. It felt so good, she thought to herself, to be submerged in all of this, held under the lusty fog by Felicia's emerging dominant side.

She decadently slid her tongue up just underneath the tip, feeling the head brush against her nose, sending her deeper into submissive bliss. Sweet. Salty. A hint of bitterness. Only the tip of her tongue made contact, but that was all she needed to fall in love with the taste. This was the taste of her master, and she hoped to taste nothing else. All the while, she never broke eye contact with the maid in question, who's lashes fluttered under the strain of mind-numbing pleasure.

"Tell me." Felicia panted, fighting to speak over the throbbing need knocking on her mind's door. "How is it?"

Corrin swirled her tongue around the inside of her mouth, coating her mouth in cock-touched saliva. "Like cream."

The sight of Corrin panting on her knees turned Felicia into something else, added a new gleam to her eye.

Realization stabbed her brain like a ruinous dagger. Instead of feeling pain, though, she giggled like a child with her plaything. This was fun.

"You adorable slut." She cooed to her desperate little thing. "Of course, my servant loves her master's cum. You'd make a great maid." With a flourish, she let her dress fall over Corrin's head, and Corrin relished in the darkness underneath. Felicia giggled and demanded more. Instincts flowed and took over, repressed frustration moved her hands to pull in Corrin's head poking up from under the black frilly fabric. "But maids know their place, and you, Corrin, are beneath our station. Now suck my cock, servant."

"I will, master." Corrin said in a drunk stupor. The dick in front of her glistened under the shade of Felicia's dress. She started slow, smothering her tongue up and down the shaft while fondling her breasts with both hands. Her tongue slipped effortlessly along Felicia's supple cock skin, and she loved the texture, images of it penetrating her own sopping wet pussy filled her imagination. It bounced a little to her touch, occasionally slapping her face while she worked it in the dark. To keep it in one place, and to service Felicia's cock even harder, she took hold of it and began to stroke eagerly, noticing it throb even harder the moment her fingers graced its saliva coated surface.

Suddenly, Corrin's head became a ram, and Felicia impaled her mouth with it, pushing through her mouth, violently parting her jaw. "No hands, Corrin." Felicia let herself go at this point, embracing her power and slamming her hips forward. Corrin gagged, Saliva and precum dripped down from Corrin's mouth onto the carpet while she gagged. Felicia continued to pound and use Corrin's mouth, fucking her face and enjoying Corrin's difficulty keeping up. She then lifted her right leg up and propped it against the wall behind Corrin, utterly caging her pet in a lustful enclosure filled with the scent of cum, shrouded by her black dress.

Master. Cum. No other thought surfaced in Corrin's mind as she rode Felicia's cock, blinded in all senses save for touch. And what a delicious, back breaking touch it was. Corrin's neck felt like jelly, her throat at the mercy of Felicia's dick obstructing her esophagus, letting her breath only by her whim. Just as Felicia had succumbed to the novel experience, so too did Corrin's inhibitions. Master. Cum. She knew how to help Felicia along to climax, she had to act now, so that master can cum faster! She reached between Felicia's legs with both hands and found her pussy, nestled behind her swaying balls. She sunk one finger inside, electrifying her arm with Felicia's shuddering.

Felicia's knees buckled slightly. A heartful moan escaped her. "Ungh! That's it! Please me! Your mouth-pussy belongs to me! It's…mine!" She closed her eyes to brace herself against the coming torrent of endorphins breaching her senses. "All…mine!" She creamed her servant's mouth with one walloping gob of cum jettisoned by her clenched balls. Her pussy seized around Corrin's fingers, showering her and the carpet in love juices. Corrin crammed her face up to the base of Felicia's shaft, dutifully containing the full brunt of it without spilling much more than what covered her mouth already. Pressing her tongue underneath Felicia's dick, she could feel every subsequent spurt of cum pulse underneath the skin. And the taste of it, Felicia's mark of ownership, stain her soul as much as it did her mouth and clothes. She pulled out and even more cum fountained onto her, some of it catching on Felicia's dress, speckling the fabric with white.

Corrin let herself slump over to the side, escaping the cover of Felicia's dress. Cum seemed to blanket her to such an extent that the weight of it all kept her pinned to the carpet. It veiled her face in pure white, matching the frills of Felicia's uniform. Eyes still alive with the sparkle of an obedient dog, Corrin coughed once, twice, recovering from the ecstasy lingering all over. Felicia looked upon her handiwork, coming back into the light of the hallway, back into reality.

Her eyes nervously darted around the hallway, hoping that their little scene went unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Not every morning did Corrin wake up strapped limb by limb to her bed. But it's what she agreed to the day before, and she was a princess of her word. The memory of their lewd pact brought little comfort to her wrists and ankles, which were pulled taught by silk sheets wrapped around the bedposts, but not so much that she couldn't comfortably sink into the mattress beneath her while being weighed down by Felicia, straddled atop her master's naked belly.

"Wake up, master!" Felicia proudly announced, nearly as clothes-less as her master, save for her black silk stockings and a demure maid's headdress atop her pink ponytail. Her triumphant smile was infectious. Despite the awkward situation, Corrin caught her maid's happy aura and smiled back while Felicia continued. "I strapped you in without disturbing your sleep!"

"I knew you could do it" Corrin said encouragingly. Something hard slapped Corrin's exposed breasts. Felicia giggled and adjusted her headband while Corrin's gaze shifted down to her dick, the organ jutting out of the crevice between her two perky breasts, throbbing like mad. She noticed a strange article of cloth wrapped around the shaft as it brushed against her skin.

"Do you like my cock sleeve?" Felicia gleamed. "I made it from scrap cloth just for you. Go on and have a closer look."

Felicia shifted her hips forward, pushing her pink flaring tip just far enough to grace Corrin's lips to show the whole of it. It encased the whole length from base to below the head, a tight rapping of black cloth crowned on both ends by a ring of white lace.

Corrin licked the underside of Felica's tip, awash again in the scent of precum. But Felicia shoved Corrin's head back onto the pillow and sighed "Oh, goodness, master! I almost forgot!" Brushing Corrin's hair, Felicia leaned in to coo into her master's ear, her inviting grin bearing the teeth of a rather adorable predator. "You're my maid in training. And that means I have to teach you some restraint."

She jumped upright, unable to contain all her glee. Her dick rubbed against the silky fabric of the sleeve as it was buried in Corrin's bust. She could see the head pop out just enough to reach Corrin's collarbone. She could feel her tip become cold and wet from precum. Below her balls, Felicia's labia grinded against Corrin's belly, painting her in pussy juice.

Pinching fingers grasping her breasts caused Corrin to yelp and reflexively draw her arms in. But she could only struggle against the hold on her wrists. "Oh, please don't hurt yourself, master." Felicia chided playfully. "And while you're at it, don't talk. A good maid knows when to, um, keep her mouth shut."

Felicia began to pump Corin's breasts, building up the pace of her titfucking from a slow beat to a steady but terribly raw grind. Her breath became ragged, the sensation of the dry silk on her sensitive shaft sending her hips into a subdued frenzy for more. As she mashed Corrin's breasts against her dick, her precum began to smear the walls of Corrin's valley, soiling her sleeve and all of Corrin's neck. She watched Corrin wince in need, teased into exhausting agony.

"Good girl" Felicia huffed, leaning over Corrin's head and moving her hands to gingerly pet her trainee's hair. "Now it's time for your…breakfast." Corrin closed her eyes and let Felicia curl over her head, breathing becoming more difficult as Felicia's cock throbbed even harder. Love juices began to spill over her belly onto the bedsheets.

Corrin's clit was engorged, erupting from its hood to feel the cold morning chill while bouncing up and down to Felicia's desperate, climactic thrusts. Her body was freely used as a toy for Felicia's cock, breasts sore from the kneading from earlier. Colors began to swirl before her for lack of blood. She opened her mouth.

And then, a white flash engulfed her mind. She felt it eject from Felicia's cock, leaping forth to sow her waiting tongue with warm, pearly semen. Felicia's cunt sprayed her belly with ejaculate, further wetting the bed and Felicia's plump ass. Another spurt, and Corrin caught it in her mouth again, accumulating a wad of cum in her mouth to savor. Felicia pressed closer, leaning more before squealing once more. Some of it spattered over her closed eyelid, and Corrin reached the height of submissive ecstasy. She came too, silently and without any stimulation, her muscles nearly binding in a cramp. It all invigorated her, having her breasts used by Felicia. As she squirmed through aftershocks of pleasure, Corrin moaned so loudly she feared that someone outside her room would hear.

Felicia felt Corrin's body writhe like a worm against her pussy and laughed incredulously while leaning back upright. "I didn't expect that kind of reaction from you, lady Corrin" she mused, her attention drawn to her hands, still sticky from her pre. The musk of it made her heart race, entrancing her. She ran a hand along Corrin's belly to scoop up her own lewd aftermath. It stuck fast to her fingers well enough for her to hold it up to the morning light now encroaching through the window beside them. It refracted the rays like tinsel, inviting her to draw her hand closer.

Corrin panted in relief when Felicia rose off her head and let her breath more freely. Her bound hands and feet lay helpless while she could only look up at her once shy maid. Felicia opened her mouth and ran her tongue along her ring finger, then another, then the rest, tasting her newfound depravity, sucking up all her salty cum until it was clean. She looked deeply into Corrin's eyes after the deed was done before leaning in for a messy, kiss. They swapped Felicia's cum in between themselves for almost too long. Felicia was the first to realize.

"The royal family will be away for a long while, trainee." Felicia purred with cum still dripping from her lips onto Corrin's. "That gives me a whole month to teach you everything I know about being a maid. Today marks the start of your training." She rose off the bed and swung her legs around for a flourish as she attempted to hop off Corrin's belly. "Now let's get your uniform re-WOAH!"

One convoluted, flailing fall the floor later, and they were cleaning up in a hurry, ready to care for a mostly empty castle. Felicia wasn't going to go easy on her new pupil, and Corrin really enjoyed the bonding that resulted from their secret skinship. As she dipped Felicia's laced cocksleeve under soapy water in the wash bucket, a pang of fear dinged in her head. What if someone found out about this? A wayward ear may hear them having sex, discover her in a maid costume, or smell semen on her sheets. Jakob would kill them, and Flora would cry, then help Jakob kill them.

She licked her lips, a sweet, comforting taste of servitude to Felicia still lingering on the tongue. She wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

Their debauchery could only escalate. Corrin was a fully-fledged maid now, dressed as such, with the iconic black cloth and white frills, the choking collar, and the dress that concealed little when she bent over. The pose suited her well, Felicia thought to herself as Corrin tested the leather straps holding her hands and feet down on the kitchen counter on all fours.

Tonight, they would make tea from her cum. The cup sat ready underneath Corrin's arched legs. All Felica had to do is turn on the faucet.

"Mmm...good girl." Felicia praised her trainee. "Let it all out into that cup for me, Corrin. Serve me a big helping!" A teacup, placed underneath Corrin's sopping wet pussy, captured some of the spraying essence. But it was only a drop in the well so far. Felicia set the spoon aside and bent over to examine the cup. "At this rate, teatime might have to wait. Let's just scrap that and move on to another game." The room turned cold, chilly, drafty. A storm of magic formed in Felicia's hand as her Ice Tribe powers manifested over the teacup, lifting the liquid from the cup and shaping it into a familiar form. Corrin turned her head to watch.

An ice dildo, eight inches long, sparkling white, pointed straight at her. Felicia smiled in triumph. "Look at what I made, Lady Corrin!" She giggled and licked it slowly, her breath fogging from the cold, starting from the base and swirling the tip. "Nice and cold, just for my favorite maid in training. I mixed in your cum, too."

Corrin shuddered at the prospect of that cold thing entering any orifice of hers. She put a hand over her mouth in genuine trepidation. "Are you sure this is safe, Felicia?"

"Absolutely" Felicia assured her. She rested the icy dildo on Corrin's cheeks, still red from the beating earlier. "Doesn't that feel good?"

The lingering pain melted away as soon as it touched, but Corrin yelped reflexively anyways. "Ah! Gods, Felicia that's good!" She melted into moans when Felicia began to rub her ass all over with the soothing cold of the magical icicle.

"Now taste it." Felicia ordered, circling around to Corrin's face and presenting it to her. "Have a taste of your own frozen cum."

Corrin wanted to squirm in protest, but the bonds holding her to the table were too strong. It was so close, the frozen rod pointing right at her at an unnerving angle. Felicia's smile was so disarming, though, that it gradually put to rest her hesitation. She opened wide and stuck out her tongue, closed her eyes, and let it happen. Her tongue numbed a little as the icicle invaded her mouth, Felicia looking on with intense curiosity.

"Can you taste anything at all, Corrin?" Felicia asked her with some nervousness. "I-I was thinking we could make it taste like strawberries next time."

She was so busy suckling on it that she almost didn't notice Felicia's query. She let it escape with an audible pop. "Tastes good" she breathed. "It's like licking your cock clean."

"Oh, thank goodness" Felicia sighed. "Now, for the fun part."

Corrin felt the dildo dance along her parted ass, poking and prodding at her anus. Felicia postured herself squarely in front of it, appreciating Corrin's royal buns. She leaned in to kiss Corrin's puckering butthole, which sent shivers down Corrin's back. Then, she brought in the dildo to play, assaulting her pet with a wet duo of tongue and ice, a dizzying mixture of hot and cold. Corrin couldn't take it and clenched her cheeks to grip Felicia's face.

Slap! Felicia punished her charge with her free hand, and Corrin let out a cry of pain. "My trainee tastes so good, especially right here!"

Corrin could barely form words. "Are you going to-?"

"Stop worrying and trust me!" Felicia assured her, leaning back to position the dildo straight over her anus. "I'll contain the klutziness. Promise."

Her middle finger entered first. Felicia could feel Corrin's inner walls clench on her, and a sadistic gleam marked her brow. She hooked her finger, and Corrin's breathing hastened. With her other hand, she brought the dildo up to her own mouth. "Sometimes, I wish you had a cock like mine, Corrin" Felicia whispered with her tongue lazily dripping saliva. "I could play with it like a toy, like the rest of your noble body." She continued to suckle on her dildo as she forced another finger inside Corrin's ass. Then she replaced her fingers with the icicle without warning or restraint. It hurt like an honest sword blow, and Corrin grit her teeth to fight the pain.

Pit, pat, Corrin's love juices dripped onto the counter like rain. "Nrrg! Master!" she cried. The dildo chilled her anus, but the heat of her lust and pain could not be quenched by any cold. Still, she pulled on the rope tied to her wrists and ankles. But one stern push from Felicia knocked her down flat, her face hitting the counter while her ass rose even higher. Felicia couldn't contain herself. She crawled over the table and on top of Corrin's needy rear.

Then, a nova of pleasure engulfed Corrin as Felicia parted her pussy lips and entered. Everything became a blur. They mated like animals, their game forgotten and at this point, abandoned. Corrin could feel nothing but the rhythm of Felicia's cock filling her completely, pumping so fast the table rocked beneath them. Between the dildo, now numbing her anus with biting cold, and Felicia's dick stretching the limits of her comfort zone, their lewd act was as much labor as it was pleasure.

Felicia pulled Corrin in close, arched her back, screamed, and let loose a torrent of cum that splattered all over the place. It filled Corrin's womb to burst, and she could feel her walls strain against the dildo until the pressure was too great. The icicle slid out and dropped onto the counter, and Corrin's consciousness with it. She embraced the darkness, content to let Felicia clean up whatever mess they've made together.


	4. Chapter 4

The carpet was littered with sex toys. A cat o nine tails, a leather corset, strings lined with clothes pins, gags, and beads formed a path of strewn-across memories out on display for Elise and Camilla to discover as they found Corrin and Felicia in the act, licking each other's sex in a 69 in the living room. Camilla blushed and giggled when Felicia noticed them enter. A jolt of reality sent Felicia reeling into petrifying dread. Corrin felt her maid stop and let Felicia's cock slide out of her mouth with a audible 'pop,' punctuating the silence that chilled the room.

"What are you doing?" Elise said, mouth agape.

A pause. Felicia mustered her courage and replied "Nothing."

With a disarming smile, Camilla picked up a stray whip next to her foot. She tugged it menacingly. "Get up, both of you." Corrin and Felicia did so, well aware of the terrible extent of her wrath. They stood sullen, heads dipped, ready for the worst. "I ought to choke you where you stand, Felicia. Corrin isn't yours to share with me. " Camilla continued.

Elise sighed behind her. "Camilla, please."

"There is no greater crime," Camilla cooed, "than toying with Corrin's innocence, sister. It is betrayal of the highest order. And that means…"

Corrin couldn't stand to hear talk of executions any longer, not since seeing it done one too many times. "You won't" she interjected.

Camilla would not be swayed so easily. She walked over to Felicia and brushed her arm, which sent shivers down Felicia's soul.

Corrin lifted her head and made gave a death glare. "If father hears of this, I'll probably be locked away or thrown to the wyverns. You may never see me happy again, if ever at all."

"Or I'll just kill the useless maid and forget this ever happened." Camilla said dismissively. She lifted the whip to Felicia's trembling neck. "You must understand. I'm doing this because I love you, Corrin."

Something was off about Camilla's regular murderous aura, Felicia noticed. Whenever Camilla enters this state of smouldering rage, she drops her mask of propriety and walks with the stance of a warrior ready to strike. Felicia could tell Camilla was thinking of a less fatal punishment for her by the way she swayed her hips as she rubbed the whip across her throat. "But killing your retainer is hardly fair, isn't it?" Camilla cooed to Corrin while closing in on Felicia, who kept her head down the entire time as a maid should, diverting her eyes away from Camilla's growing erection tenting her sash, coming precariously close to her own throbbing cock, still wet from Corrin's saliva. Did Camilla mean to frot with her while threatening to choke her?

Elise sighed and turned her attention to Corrin, who was too angry to be embarrassed, naked and still glistening wet, all her debauchery laid bare for Elise to see. Twirling her blonde drill hair in one glove, Elise gave her sister a consolitory look. "Sorry to barge in, but perhaps doing it in the living room wasn't a good idea."

She had a point, Corrin thought. She crossed her arms under her breasts, shifting the weight of her perky tits onto her forearms, drawing Elise's increasingly enraptured gaze. The bulge in Elise's trousers slowly grew tall enough to catch a shadow from the lamps above them. Corrin snuck a glance at Camilla oogling Felicia, watching their dicks touch at the tip. It made her blush intensely, clouding her anger under throbbing, forbidden lust. "Would you excuse me, then? I should put my clothes on…"

"No, no." Elise waved her hands. She was blushing just as red. "You can stay here and...clean up. I'd like to stay and talk." Her hands drifted down to hide her emerging erection. "It's been...so long since we've seen each other."

Meanwhile, Camilla ripped off the bottom portion of her armor in a flash. Her voluptuous ass and thighs burst free from the straps containing them, and her massive princess cock stood tall, as if to poke Felicia's belly button while the maid kept her head down to stare in anguish at how close they were to touching. Her life was spared, but the uneasiness didn't mix well with the overwhelming lust causing her to salivate. She wanted to feel Camilla's 8 inch breeder so badly with her hands, her mouth, sandwiched between her breasts, pounding her sopping wet pussy.

Camilla looped the whip around Felicia's waist and pulled her in to squish their breasts and cocks together. "I said before, dear Felicia, that Corrin isn't yours to share with me." Felicia arched her neck back and cried out, opening her throat wide for Camilla to pounce on her lips with a deep kiss, stifling her lewd voice. Their tongues danced around wildly in the open. Having caught the taste of Corrin's pussy juices on Felicia's tongue and, satisfied, let go to savor it. "You are hers to share with me. "

"Camilla!" Elise chided. "Don't tease them! They love each other, can't you see?"

Terribly lewd ideas burned under Corrin's brain like a candle burning paper. She looked at their display dumbstruck, feelings choked in the smoke of it. "W-wait!" Corrin said. Everyone gave her their attention. "Felicia is my treasured friend" she said to Camilla. "She has to choose for herself, and I'll abide by her course of action, royal status be damned. But...Felicia…" She walked over to a surprised Felicia, grabbed her by the cheek, and gave her another kiss. "I want to show Camilla everything you've taught me."

Felicia panted hard, having been tongue-bathed by two people in rapid succession. "S-show them what?"

"Everything...master."

One word was all it took for Felicia to find her strength again. She smiled and ran her hands through Corrin's wavy silver hair. "Of course. You're a fully fledged maid now, just as slutty...and subservient as I."

They looked at Camilla and Elise, who looked on with smiles of approval. "My dear Corrin...a maid?" Camilla brushed her long hair back behind her ear and began to stroke her cock. "Oh...oh gods, this is perfect! Elise, we should put her to work!"

Elise twirled her blonde drills in one glove and undid her trousers with the other. "Oh, I love games" she mused with a playful grin. "Let's begin at once!" And they both undressed right where they stood, unleashing their cocks for Corrin and Felicia to see. Camilla's ballsack shifted and pulsed in anticipation while Elise's small pecker twitched madly.

Corrin yelped as she felt Camilla slip her penis between her thighs, felt it brush against her labia while her billowing, heaving breasts pressed against her back. Camilla could barely contain her glee as she murmured into Corrin's ear, "Don't be afraid. I want to show you what it really feels like to be a sex toy. Felicia over there knows."

Cries of pleasure poured from Felicia's mouth, pried open by a metal ring strapped on her face so that her jaw was left inert. Lines of drool hit the carpet while Elise mounted her like a dog, humping the maid's petite, tender ass. Felicia strained to keep her head up under her lady's relentless fucking, her legs trembling to hold while hot, seething pleasure burned her whole lower body. It hurt so much, but any pain was worth filling her rectum with the sweetest royal dick in the house. If she could smile, it would reach from cheek to cheek.

Camilla pushed Corrin closer, lockstep to keep her dick sandwiched between Corrin's legs. "Doesn't it look like she has a cock of her own?" she announced to Felicia. "Have at it, maid." She began to grind her cock up against Corrin's sex, the shaft rubbing so delicately that every movement made Corrin shake with anticipation.

Felicia obliged and shoved her face forward, reaching Corrin's clit with her upper lip. She wanted to savor Camilla's nectar mixed with Corrin's, to hold it in her mouth and swallow, keep going for more until they both came. But the gag held her jaw open, and while her tongue lapped up hungrily at both their sexes, everything spilled down onto the floor in a lewd waterfall.

"There there." Camilla cooed to Felicia, "Do a good job, and I'll let you have some of my dick milk afterwards."

She pushed Corrin down on all fours so that her face pressed up to Felicia's. The air between them smelled strongly of fresh, musky semen, driving Corrin's mind into the dirt as she stared into Felicia's glassed expression, the steel ring keeping her mouth open, her tongue dancing in the perfectly kissable hole…

Felicia took the initiative. She graced her tongue on Corrin's cheek, clumsily missing her mouth while Elise's anal pounding continued, consummating all of their unrequited understanding of their baseful, lusty, predicament. As their tongues finally met to taste each other, both of them felt a jet of hot cum erupt inside their bodies, pleasure and contentment spiking up into their heads, washing out all thoughts save for a craving for dicks, for more cum. Camilla and Elise pulled out and showered the two in royal semen, covering their backs, hair, everything in a cloudy white rain.


	5. Chapter 0

Every time I look at this hole in my maid uniform, staring at it in the mirror every morning, my hands instinctually move to cover it. Corrin would always brush my fingers aside and ask to see more. The choice to say yes or no is so new to me, sometimes I would flip a coin in my head just to avoid choosing. But lately I've noticed that whenever I say yes, it feels so right.

She rests on the bed behind me, fast asleep, the string of her leash connecting her neck to my hand. Some time ago, I said to myself that this would work out. But when I said yes for the first time, was I hoping that it would turn out like this?

ONE WEEK BEFORE

The sun just came up, the blue light of morning reveals my new unmodest room and the coatrack lined with duplicates of my maid dresses. I'm getting ready to wake Corrin up and join her for tea. This is the favorite part of my day, right next to tucking her in for bed. I'm the first and last person she sees almost every day. Is it wrong for me to feel a little empty for all the hours in between? Focusing on getting dressed helps bury those thoughts for later. I have a job to do.

Technically I'm not her maid anymore, after the princess founded her own kingdom and released all her retainers for good. But my twin sister Flora and I stayed for different reasons. I vowed to protect that smile when I became Corrin's maid in Nohr, and a part of me renews that vow every time I don my maid's dress.

It's frilly, refined, tight fitting, but altogether functional and modest save for…the skirt. That part is much like a parasol, hiked up and round with the frills. And there's a parting in the front, a window of my inner thighs between a white apron and my long black stockings. Some say it's scandalous, but I like being able to bend over easily, especially in combat. The uniform, with its quirks and imperfections, is almost a part of my identity at this point. For I live to serve.

Off to Corrin's room! The castle hallways are much scarier than the Norther Fortress, our old home. No windows, no paintings of flowers or old ancestors. Our humble castle is basically a neat sandstone brick tunnel with just enough adornment to make it comfortable to visit. We're still getting the hang of navigating the place, so I tend to walk into the wrong rooms sometimes. It's a constant danger, added onto how frequently I BREAK THINGS!

Phew! Almost knocked over the lantern holder. Again. Don't dwell on such a tiny misstep, Felicia!

This is Corrin's door. Her name is etched onto a makeshift plaque hung on the handle, with an oil lantern to the side bathing it in amber. There's light shining from the crack below. I wonder if she's up already. My hand loudly taps the door. No sound from behind. Perhaps she fell back asleep.

With my best smile on, I open the door and poke my head right into…Corrin's face!?

"Woah!"

"Ouch!" Corrin yelps from behind a hand on her nose. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Are you okay, master Corrin?"

With my vision back in order after bumping Corrin's nose with my own, I bear witness to a shocking transformation. She was about to walk out the door in a maid's dress! The frilled shoulders, the headdress with white laces, the black blouse and the apron. And the parting in the center of the skirt, displaying her inner thighs, a perfect mirror of my own, feels…just right.

But what do I even say? I'm frozen in place just staring at her, as if my feet were incased in ice (it's happened before!) What is she up too? Where did she get this uniform? Why am I so bothered by this!? It's totally normal for princesses to play dress up in their spare time, right? Especially in the morning, right? R-right!? Flora help me!

"Hey Felicia…I have a request of you." Corrin whispers as to not attract attention. She's avoiding eye contact, staring down at my feet, maybe a certain spot above the knees. I can't tell, but she's blushing. She does that when we talk about intimate things shared only between the two of us, small things that come between us as lifelong friends. Insecurities, rivalries, crushes, things we work out as equals.

"Of course," I reply reactively, eager to serve, hungry to know more. My hands move to cover my thighs like always, but Corrin grabs me and rests them against her chest. "I want to become a maid like you" she pleads with blood red irises. "Will you teach me?"

Wait. I have look around. The coast is clear. With a gentle push, I lead Corrin back into her room and free my hands to shut the door behind us. "You want me to _what?"_

Corrin touches her headdress and smiles nervously, wild white hair swaying in the morning light. "Be my master. I mean, like a mentor. Let me follow walk in your shoes for a while, as a maid…"

"I'm a lot more than just a m-maid. You said that yourself."

"I know! Bodyguard, secretary, everything. But just look!" Corrin steps back and pirouettes, twirling in a graceful circle, letting her inner ballerina loose. "Don't I just look the part?"

She's serious about this, then. My words stumble over denials, doubts, the unknown of exactly what brought her to such madness! "P-pretty. You l-look gorgeous. Uh…"

"Thank you." She glides over back to me and raises her arms up in offering, her confidence rising like the tides. "So how would you like an apprentice to help around with chores? An underling to boss around? Someone to call _you_ master for a change?"

"Uh…" No. I don't want any of that. At least, I don't think it'd be good for the rest of the castle. As fun as it sounds, my needs amount to nothing before our respective duties. "You have so much on your plate already" I remind her. "Who's going to take charge of the castle? A kingdom can't have its ruler tied up with all the housework."

Corrin pouted. "Felicia, it's only the three of us here. I'll manage things just fine." My eye twitches, imagining her completely burnt out from exhaustion after only a day of this theoretical arrangement.

As if to assuage my fears, she steels her brow and stares at a nearby mirror. "Our kingdom needs a leader with the will to care for her people. We've spent so much time fighting, spilled so much blood and bled my own. It's time I relearn how to serve as fiercely as I fight. Just like you do every day."

Wow…she's super DUPER serious. And she's blushing again. I've known her all my life, but whenever she puts her game face on, I can't help but throw reason to the wind and let my heart go wild with joy.

But will she be able to take the additional burden? For how long? What will Flora think? I let these thoughts simmer, melt, then cool into ice.

"Okay" I sigh. "You'll be my apprentice maid."

And the sun bust in full brilliance over the horizon, engulfing Corrin in vibrant warmth as she engulfs me in the tightest hug ever. I can't breathe, can't lift my arms to return her embrace, fear battling resplendent excitement inside me. But somehow, we'll make it work. I'll serve as her master, even if I find the idea to be a little more than weird, even if it warps my feelings for her into something without a name.

She might overstep her limits. I might slip up. But we've both reconciled those aspects of ourselves long ago. It's time to face the rest of the day.

"Thank you, master." Corrin whispers, resting her head into my blouse.


End file.
